koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dorian Jones
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:410px-Zhuge Liang.jpg page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 22:47, August 7, 2010 Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 23:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Blanking content and copy-pasting Admin here. Please do not see this as me picking on you but I feel you should at least have any misunderstanding you may have smoothed over. First, do not blank content just because you feel slighted by another user. You should talk it out first with either the user or bring it up to me. Either way, simply blanking content without a reason is simply spiteful and grounds for a ban as it borders on vandalism which I do not tolerate here. As for copy-pasting, it's great that you're trying to pitch in to help fill in some empty gaps here on the wiki and are trying to be helpful. However, at best, Wikipedia copy-paste is okay as Wikipedia allows it but generally it is preferred that original research and writing be done for this wiki. What caught my attention is you said you also copy-pasted from other sites that are not Wikipedia. Depending on which sites those are, that could possibly serve copyright/plagiarism issues. If said sites do not state their writings are under the public domain or use a Creative Commons (CC) License, then chances are that the writings were not intended to be copy-pasted at all and would violate the copyrights of said website. Unless you asked permission to copy-paste that writing from those other websites, then whatever you copy-paste from them is not allowed and would've been erased to avoid any copyright issues. Kyosei 22:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Simply put I believe that everyone should have more pride in their own words and their own thoughts rather than to blatantly copy someone else's hard work to express them. Admittedly, the history for these figures doesn't change much and the information for them will sound similar regardless of how many different ways they are rewritten. The only major changes I expect are recent discoveries made of late (such as Cao Cao's grave and the artifacts around it earlier this year). To claim to be proud of using someone else's research, keeping it as verbatim and only changing a few words here and there, is cold plagiarism. They were real people. A person's history -a person's life- would never survive in any age if they were expressed as though they were numbers on a chart. Keep their history faithful by adding your own take on them. Think harder about what they did, where their family line is today (if it's around) and what impact on the culture they left behind. If you can't do that, perhaps you don't know what's recorded about them very well. Do some more research if you really want or try to approach whatever you know from a different angle. Earnest effort -even just the tiniest amount for a character's gameplay section- is encouraged here; pride for using another's work as their own is not. Sake neko 17:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC)